


Maundering Fraternization

by 2lost4words



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lost4words/pseuds/2lost4words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship that shouldn't be and never could be. A FrostIron one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maundering Fraternization

Even in the dimly lit room, Tony could still easily make his way around the bar, pulling out a glass and a bottle of perfectly aged whiskey. His head was pounding, it was only three hours since the Avengers had to assemble against another threat. The scars on his face were cleaned, but status of his suit was another story. After taking a gulp he saw a shadow moving in the depth of the room. "Really, three hours for an apology. Normally a person would send a card...maybe a nice bottle of wine...As an apology for sending someone flying through several buildings..." Tony started knowing all too well who his visitor was. The shadow stood as still as a cat, not saying anything. After a few moments he stepped towards the dim light; his emerald eyes gleaming through the darkness. He was wearing more casual attire than the battle armor he had been wearing hours ago, the black slacks, and matching vest over an oxford of the same vibrant green as his eyes currently were. "Want a drink?" Tony asked as usual after he finished off his first one. The taller man still didn't reply back. "Fine Loki." Tony said drinking more.

Loki just continued to watch him, poisoning his brain with the amber liquid he relied so heavily on. But not him. Not Loki. His brain, his intelligence, was always his greatest attribute. The one thing he was better at using than anyone else in Asgard. His mind and tongue were his pride and joy. What gave him power. It's also what gave Tony Stark power. However, the venomous liquid, dulled the mind. Loki always needed to stay sharp, on the watch, trust no one; whether it be the alcohol of Earth or of Asgard, the mind always became poisoned with the stuff. He continued to watch Tony as he drank. Usually both were more talkative than this. Having some banter over the battle they just had hours before meeting. But, what more could be said between the two that had not already been stated while in battle today or even conversations they had in the past.

Both were drawn together by their similar lives. Both felt neglected, unloved by their fathers. Both wanted attention, to be noticed. To be told just once that they were doing a great job. Loki was told from a young age that he had possessed all that was needed to be a king, but as he got older, his father became more distant. Showed more love towards Thor, and then he learned why; his Frost Giant blood. Loki realized why he could never be loved as much as his brother. While Tony didn't have a brother problem, his relationship with his father was just as good as Loki's was with his. Both of them, through life, learned to put up walls, battle with words; content on using their knowledge and tongues better than anyone else. Both knew this about the other, but never talked about it past the basics. Their walls were still too thick.

Tony often wondered if the same fate might have befallen up him...minus the antlers...if he never was taken captive in Afghanistan. Where he was given a reason to actually see the darkness of men and the path he was on. Torture, and terrorists using his weapons, would make anyone realize that they are on a dangerous path and need out...Tony found that out the hard way. He wondered if Loki would ever have his Afghanistan; ever see the darkness of his heart and ways, all the destruction he was using to prove a point to his father, show his brother that he is his equal, could be directed towards good like he does as Iron Man. But, too soon did Tony realize that Loki's heart was broken beyond repair; the Avengers, his family, it caused him to harden his heart and form a scar that shines on both the inside and the outside; a scar of darkness. Even if Loki did find his Afghanistan, was he in too deep to be saved? He would always be seen as a villain in the eyes of most. Thor may think he could save his brother, he was too blinded by who his brother used to be, to see the man before him. But Tony knew too well, if he never went through his ordeal, he might very well be the man he sees standing now.

"How much longer must we play this game of chess," Loki finally spoke up to Tony. "We both think the same thing every night. But we know nothing can change. You will always be Iron Man. Running to save the souls of men, whether they deserve it or not. And I will always be looking for my path of glory, where I will be a God shining above mortals. There is no outcome where our existence collides in any way but on the field of battle." Loki began to saunter towards Tony, the drink was still in his hand. He gingerly took the cup out of his hand and placed a kiss on Tony's lips. The burn of the alcohol entered his mouth willingly, their tongues clashing in a new battle. Loki lifted his head up breaking free of the kiss. He knew this made no sense, that this should never happen. Yet a small part of him found a queer sense of pleasure from being with the man of iron like this.

The chocolate eyes of the shorter man now stared deep into the new found cobalt, "Well obviously in this world, our existences collide as more than just enemies..." Tony started out, "It's just that our alliances pit us against each other. And since there are no plans of either of us switching sides, ever; wouldn't it be more accurate to say that there is no universe where our existence would collide on the same side of battle? Therefore, we will just have to keep on living our lives as we have been."

"There will be a time, when neither of us can go back to this." Loki looked darkly at Tony, once again the two returning to their usual topic of conversation. "You will choose the side of my brother, and that pathetic team of mortals. And I will kill every one of you, if I must, for the throne." Tony quickly rolled his eyes. Throne? What throne? Loki was just living in a fantasy. But wasn't he himself living in one? A fantasy where he and Loki could be a normal couple, well, as normal as a mortal and god could be as a couple.

"And when that time comes, we will defeat you and lock you up again." Tony finally replied back, "You know as well as I do, neither of us get too attached to people and relationships. You don't trust anyone enough, and I never stay interested for that long." Tony shrugged and continued the kiss that was broken between the two. He opened his eyes, to see the subtle color in Loki's eyes lighten; the vibrant green slowly returning, as the cerulean color began to vanish. Tony always tried to understand this. Were his eyes green when what little good was left in him was showing and blue when the darkness was seeping thru. But Tony was unsure of this theory, because, in battle his eyes still continued to stay green when using dark magic. But who knew the true feelings of the taller man's heart during battle. Whatever reason it was, Tony felt more at ease seeing the vibrant emerald eyes over the stone cold blue ones. It could be because his eyes always appeared blue when using the Chitauri Sceptre, so some form of his inner darkness caused his eyes to shift to blue.

While kissing Tony began to lead the taller man to a bedroom, the two gently falling upon the linens only breaking the kiss for a moment. Tony soon moved to Loki's neck, kissing the porcelain like skin. Loki could feel Tony's stubble move against his skin, it used to tickle him early on in whatever relationship the two had, but now it was a sensation that brought him more pleasure. Loki, nimbly working at Tony's pants, taking them off to see the red boxers underneath them. Tony lifted his head, to see the soft pink he made against the god's skin, moving his hands to the the vest and the oxford to see his lean body. Loki was by no means built like his brother, but his body was still just as firm.

This is how it always turned out between the two, wordless coition, stifled moans. A relationship that shouldn't be and never could be. A fire between the two, knowing any day, the one's hand could be forced to kill the other during battle. Knowing no matter how many times they met in secret, they could never be. Their lives were on opposites ends of the spectrum, and there was no way they could meet half way. No matter how many other worlds they went to, they would always be enemies pitted on opposites sides of the line. Neither will change their stance or belief, and they both know that. They both see themselves as heroes of their own story. They know whatever feelings they have will never be, and, when they wake up, Tony will go back to his lab, and Loki would be back on the run, practicing new magic, forging new "alliances" to help him reach his goals. Then, the two will fight again...leading up to another night of maundering fraternization.


End file.
